Total drama Little kids
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: Little kid Duncan met a little girl Gwen at school and he decided to add her in there game of tag with his friends (they are all little kids) One-shot p.s (changed title it was Total drama Little kids The tag game)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So some of you know me from my other gwuncan one shot so enjoy! Oh and did I mention there little kids? XD  
**DISCLAIMER**_** No i dont own anything :(**

"Duncan wait up you know I can't walk as fast as you!" the little brown boy said "oh keep up D.J where going to be late for school" he said and started running for the little blue school house. D.J ran after him and got to the school. Where they saw their teacher standing there with a little girl who had black hair with a teal dress on "who's that" Duncan asked taking his seat next to a little boy with a pink shirt on and blonde hair. "how am I supposed to know?" he said "geez Geoff you sure helped a lot" Duncan said and just waited to hear. "Okay class…" but they were still talking the teacher stood up "hey! Shut up!" the teacher said "now this is Gwen I want you little snot kids to welcome her into the 3rd grade got it?" the teacher said. All the kids nodded "I said got it?" the teacher asked "yes Ms. Blaineley" they all said at once. The teacher lead Gwen to a seat next to Duncan, as the day went on and everyone was paying attention Duncan was staring at Gwen and wouldn't stop. "And that's the end of math okay recess everyone leave NOW" Ms. Blaineley said all the kids rush to get to the slide first while Gwen took her time and just walked to the swings and sat all by herself.

Gwen wasn't very good at making friends she just liked being alone more than having friends to bully her. A kid with Black hair and a green shirt came to Gwen, he looked kind of mean and nervous at once "Hi I'm Duncan" he said with a smile. Gwen didn't know what to say she was too nervous so all she did was wave "your name is Gwen right" he asked and sat at the swings next to her. Gwen then had the courage to say something "yes..." she was scared and her voice was high when she said it Duncan laughed and looked at her "want to go play tag with me and my friends" he asked Gwen shook her head they went to the group of kids. "Guys this is Gwen, Gwen this is Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, and Leshawna" he said they all waved the girl that had dark skin and an apple shirt Gwen guessed it was Leshawna "come on little people let's get this game started" she said and tagged a red head boy with glasses picking his nose named Harold "your it!" she yelled and everyone ran for it. "Come on!" a girl with a blonde ponytail and blue eyes wearing a blue hoodie named Bridgette grabbed Gwen's hand and they ran behind slide "now be quiet so they won't find us" she said whispered to Gwen "why are you helping me?" Gwen whispered to her back "because where friends remember" she said and was quiet for the rest of the time

"Geoff it!" someone yelled Gwen looked out and saw Geoff coming "come on!" Gwen yelled but Bridgette just stood there and then ran the other direction. Gwen kept running until she saw Leshawna and Harold under a tree hugging each other, Gwen ran towards them and hid behind the tree "aren't you guys going to hide?" Gwen asked "no Geoff always goes after Duncan" Harold said and stuck his finger in his nose "we will tell when they come so just relax" Leshawna said "why?" I asked "because we are your friends GOSH!" Harold said kept his finger in there. "Bridgette's it!" someone yelled "oh something new today!" Leshawna said Gwen looked at her and began running to a little play house to hide inside of. Gwen went in it and saw another little kid in there "w-who there" Gwen asked "It's me Geoff" the voiced said and came out of the shadows was a little boy with a pink shirt and blonde hair. "oh good I thought you were Bridgette" Gwen said and looked out the little square window and saw Bridgette sneaking up on Leshawna "look when they say who's it run to the play castle go in and hide" he said "okay but why are you telling me" Gwen asked "because we are friends and it's your first time playing" Geoff said "Leshawna's it!" someone yelled and Gwen zoomed to that castle Geoff told me about and hid the good part was inside the little castle was kind of like a maze so Gwen hid in a corner.

Just when Gwen was hiding she heard someone come in the castle "Gwen?" a voice said it sounded like Duncan and so she trusted it "Duncan?" she asked Duncan came in and his face was red from running everywhere "I found you" he said and did a goofy smile. Gwen giggled and Duncan sat beside her "if someone comes in here I'm stand in front of you so I'll get tagged first" he said. "Why?" Gwen asked "because your my best friend now and I'm going to be by your side forever!" he said and sounded proud saying it Gwen began to cry of happiness "whoa! Did I do something wrong?" Gwen then shook her head no. "I have all these great friends now and a best friend too I must be the luckiest girl in the world if it's true" she said Duncan smiled and held his hand out "come on I think recess is over now" he said Gwen dried her tears and they walked back to class. Gwen then smiled to herself she then did decide this was the best school ever.

_Yes now it is over I liked the tag game it was kind of cute how they run after each other and yelled who was it. Yes this will write more stories of them being kids and it's going to be about different kids not just Gwen and Duncan and they will be kids and I might let them get older and older well bye! Oh! And if you want me to do a story with to people you want just comment and I'll think about it well now bye!_

_Mellowwings45 _


	2. Chapter 2

_So I saw that some of you liked my story and thank you kindly __ I have decided to make this chapter on Cody since he is 1 of my favorite people on total drama and again there little kids so enjoy ^_^  
**DISCLAIMER: **dont own anything :(_

Cody was getting ready for school like usual and humming his favorite song when he saw that one of his favorite rocks out of his bag was missing. Cody ran on his way to school to find it but when he got there he saw a his classmates standing around Duncan's desk "wow where you find it?" he heard the little cubby kid who was Owen "it was on the floor so I grabbed it its mine now!" Duncan said with a grin he was proud of his self and thought it was awesome. Cody walked over to the desk and saw the necklace Duncan was wearing on it was a bright yellow rock on it "that's my rock!" Cody said and pointed at the rock "no its not! It's mine I founded so now it's mine and it was on the floor so it belonged to no one!" Duncan said "it must have fallen out please give it back!" Cody said looking serious at him "NO!" Duncan said and ran out of the class as soon as the bell rang. "Duncan!" Cody yelled at him and began to chase after him down the hall and out to the playground.

Cody couldn't find Duncan and he was getting upset he sat in a little ball and began to cry that rock was important to him his dad gave it to him before he went into the army. "Hey are you okay?" a little girl voiced asked he looked up to see a little girl "I'm Gwen what's wrong?" she asked sitting next to him "m-my rock got stolen it is important it used to be my dad's…" he said. Gwen sat next to him "I have something important to my dad gave me a necklace before he died and I wear it every day" she said taking out a little silver necklace with a heart on it "how he die" he asked Gwen "one day my mom and me where at home and my dad had to go out and buy something for my mom. And on his way back he got in a car accident the doctor said it was very bad and they couldn't fix it…." Gwen said. "My dad's in the army…" he said Cody got up and stuck out his hand to help Gwen "I want that rock back.." he said and looked at Gwen "can you help me?" he asked. Gwen thought for a minute and then nodded and they ran after to look for Duncan.

Duncan was hiding behind the slide and was looking out to see if they find them "looking for me?" Cody asked Duncan turned around to see Cody "give it back…" Cody said he was kind of scared because Duncan was stronger than Cody. "I'll tell you again NO" Duncan smiled "what are you going to do about it?" Duncan "Duncan! It's his give it back! This isn't you you're not a bully" a voice said behind Duncan. Duncan turned around to see Gwen "please give it back" she said "but I found it!" he said 'I know you found it but that rock is very important to Cody please Duncan give it back" she said sticking out her hand. Duncan looked at Cody and back to the necklace, Duncan took it off and walked over and gave it to Cody "I only do this to special people so you're lucky she was here…..I'm sorry" Duncan said and walked to Gwen. Gwen smiled and gave him a big hug "thank you" she said. Cody smiled and put the rock in his pocket and began to walk home when he got home he put the rock on his desk and fell asleep.

_Awww Duncan did something nice! For the first time in his life! But still I hope you like the story and there's a poll on my profile please do it for me thanks bye! And remember I'll do request! _

_-mellowwings45_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok now I's one of these chapters with me just talking, yeah I know you can skip it. WAIT NO COME BACK! Good yours still here I need you guys help I'm drawling a HUGE blank on what I should write next. So I need you guys help I need to know who I should write about and who should be in it now it's already 1 thing I have to do at least 1 part with Gwen and Duncan in it doesn't even have to be a big part just 1. I already know one thing I will write but I don't know if I should write it now or next but ya… I need help.**

** I've been too busy listening to Big Bang, Paramore or One Direction (yes I listen to them….sadly I love them) and now have a HUGE writers block so once again leave a comment on my story about what I should put next or who I should write about well I better go bye!**

**p.s. this will be the first and last I'm doing one of these chapters I promise! Well bye oh! And please do my poll on my profile**

**-xoxomellowwings45**

**p.p.s sorry about the short chapter i dont feel so good **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all so much for the ideas but I going with the guest said this is going to be a Nizzy story YAY! And again thank you guys so much! Enjoy!**_

**Noah got up like every morning and already felt that today was going to be a bad day. He spilt milk on his new shirt and couldn't find the book he was reading until 10 minutes and was already late for school. Noah grabbed his bag and ran to the little blue school, that's where he tripped and fell he laid there for a minute and wanted to scream but couldn't. Just then he heard a girl giggling behind him "hehe watch out that rock or you will fall" she said still laughing still. Noah lost it he was so mad 1****st**** a bad morning and now this Noah turned around to say something but lost his words when he saw her, she had orange curly short hair with bright green eyes she was wearing a green shirt and skirt to match her shirt "I-I I should be careful next time…." He said. "Yeah you should or you will fall like the time I did when I was running away from the bad guys!" she said with a big grin "right…" Noah said and then turned and ran to the school again.**

**Noah sat in his seat which was right behind Duncan who was always to busy talking to Gwen. Noah could tell Duncan liked Gwen but not like, like like, but he couldn't tell if she did too. "Oh-Oh! It's the kid who tripped!" a little girl said sitting right beside him "I'm Izzy!"She said **_**this girl is crazy!**_** Noah thought "I'm Noah" he said **_**but really pretty **_**he also thought with a little smile on his face. Just then the teacher walked in "okay brat's I'm just going to start math uh….Izzy! What's 4*4?" the teacher asked. Everyone was staring at her she felt like she was beginning to panic "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" she said and grabbed Noah's hand and began to run, they ran for ever and far away from school. "Izzy! Let go" Noah said taking his hand back, Noah looked around seeing if anyone was there…no one was around he knew they were lost… while Noah was freaking out about being lost Izzy was laughing and looking like she was having the best time in her life.**

** Noah stared at her for a while but then began to walk the other way "hey?! Where are you going?" Izzy asked with a sad face "home" Noah said "but why! We could have so much fun if you weren't scared!" Izzy said "I'm not scared I just want to go home" he said Izzy coughed something but he had no idea what it was until she did it again "chicken" she said. Noah turned around and walked close to Izzy "no one calls me a chicken!" he said and grabbed Izzy's hand and walked over and grabbed the bread "run!" he said and ran Izzy was humming a song and began singing "**_**Gotta keep**_

_**One jump ahead of the breadline**_

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

_**I steal only what I can't afford**_

_**( That's Everything! )**_

_**One jump ahead of the lawmen**_

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**_

_**Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!**_

_**Just a little snack, guys**_

_**Rip him open, take it back, guys**_

_**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

_**You're my only friend, Abu!**_

_**Who?**_

_**Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom**_

_**He's become a one-man rise in crime**_

_**I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em**_

_**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

_**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**_

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

_**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**_

_**One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**_

_**Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!**_

_**Let's not be too hasty**_

_**Still I think he's rather tasty**_

_**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Otherwise we'd get along**_

_**Wrong!**_

_**One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**_

_**(Vandal!)**_

_**One hop ahead of the hump**_

_**(Street rat!)**_

_**One trick ahead of disaster**_

_**(Scoundrel!)**_

_**They're quick, but I'm much faster**_

_**(Take that!)**_

_**Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish me happy landin'**_

_**All I gotta do is jump  
**_

**Izzy began to run fast and almost made Noah trip when they got behind a wall. Izzy was laughing so hard while Noah was scared out of his mind "what was I thinking!" he said pacing back and forth "you wanted to impress me" Izzy said with a grin "no! I mean no…" he said and his cheeks became light red.**

** "Hey! What are you to doing her take that food back to the cafeteria and get to class!" a teacher said "what?" Noah said "this is the 8****th**** grade hall not 3****rd**** grade" the teacher said. Noah looked at Izzy who was laughing and they began to walk back to 3****rd**** grade "thank you Noah" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Noah started to blush like crazy while Izzy walked back in the room "hey you okay dude?" Duncan asked Noah nodded and went in the room. "What was that about?" Gwen asked coming up behind Duncan "No clue…".**

_**I know what you're thinking "NOOO NOT A SONG!" but yes a song **____** I had to put it I was thinking of Aladdin and put it so I have a poll on my profile too please check it out and! Thank you guys so much for commenting for my stories I'm thinking of making this into like a series where they get older and older since someone gave me that good Idea (hint hint if you know who you are ;) thanks) and I going to get started oh the next chapter soon! Don't worry! Well bye see you later!  
**_

_**-xoxomellowwings45xoxo**_

_**p.s. in a happy mood so going to say it once LOVEYOU GUYSS! (teehee)**_

_**p.p.s Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the characters **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok! Next chapter! Going to work hard on this story! This one is going to be a talent show (woo!) I'm just in a singing mood right now soo yeah! Well here it goes!**_

**Today was the day Gwen gets to sing in music, she was so excited she got up super early and decided not to wear a dress today instead light blue jeans and I a black shirt with her hair in a ponytail "here I go!" she said and began to walk out the door. The whole day pasted fast and went straight to music "Ok class! As you all know today you will be singing a song that you picked who would like to go first?" the teacher asked with a big grin. No one wanted to go so she let out a big sigh "I guess I have to pick hm…. You!" she said pointing at a little chubby kid with blonde hair "what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Owen!" he said with a big grin a "well Owen go ahead and sing" she said and Owen began:** _**You're my hunny bunch, **_

_**Sugar plum, **_

_**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, **_

_**You're my sweetie pie, **_

_**You're my cuppy cake, **_

_**Gum drops, **_

_**Snoogums boogums you're, **_

_**The apple of my eye, **_

_**And I love you so and I want you to know, **_

_**That I'll always be right here, **_

_**And I love to sing, sweet songs to you, **_

_**Because you are so dear**_

**When Owen finished everyone looked at him, "what! It had gum drops in it!" he said and sat down. "ok… who's next?" she asked right then 2 people raised their hand "okay let's see Courtney your next" Courtney came up looking proud "I already have a feeling I'm going to do good but I'll just go. As soon as the music started Courtney acted like she was really the singer:** _**(Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him.**_

_**Me? The wife of that borish, brainless...)**_

_**Madame Gaston,**_

_**can't you just see it?**_

_**Madame Gaston,**_

_**his little wife.**_

_**No, sir, not me**_

_**I guarantee it.**_

_**I want much more then this provincial life.**_

_**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**_

_**I want it more then life can tell**_

_**and for once it might be grand**_

_**to have someone understand**_

_**I want so much more then they've got planned.**_

**As soon as she stopped 3 people stood up and clapped for her "very good Courtney! Let's see Beth do you want to go?" she said "oh yes!" she said**

** "I decided to do a song about Christmas since its coming up soon" she said "just try to sing it not spray it!" Heather yelled out while to Courtney and Lindsay the girl on the other side snickered. Beth just ignored them and began:** _**Where are you Christmas **_

_**Why can't I find you **_

_**Why have you gone away **_

_**Where is the laughter **_

_**You used to bring me **_

_**Why can't I hear music play **_

_**My world is changing**_

_**I'm rearranging**_

_**Does that mean Christmas changes too**_

_**Where are you Christmas**_

_**Do you remember**_

_**The one you used to know**_

_**I'm not the same one**_

_**See what the time's done**_

_**Is that why you have let me go **_

**When Beth was done everyone was in shock of how good she was so Gwen began to clap and after that the others did too. "I'm proud of you Beth now how about…you!" she said and pointed at D.J "ok.." and D.J got up and began:** _**They paved paradise and put up a parking lot**_

_**With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot**_

_**Don't it always seem to go **_

_**That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone**_

_**They paved paradise and put up a parking lot**_

**Just then Bridgette, Izzy, and Gwen ran down and started singing with him **

_**Ooooh, bop bop bop**_

_**Ooooh, bop bop bop**_

_**They took all the trees, and put em in a tree museum**_

_**And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Don't it always seem to go**_

_**That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone**_

_**They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot**_

_**Ooooh, bop bop bop**_

_**Ooooh, bop bop bop**_

"**Very good D.J Katie and Sadie your turn" Sadie screamed and they ran down there and began:** _**Who ha! Who ha! **_

_**Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!**_

_**(2x)**_

_**Have you ever been in love?**_

_**He's my best friend best of all best friends**_

_**Do you have a best friend too?**_

_**It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy**_

_**Hey you should get a best friend too**_

_**who ha! Who ha! **_

_**Hello, baby, can I see a smile**_

_**I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild**_

_**Can I come, I am sitting alone**_

_**No, friends are never alone**_

_**that's right!**_

"**What the heck was that?" Heather asked "are song silly!" Katie said and went back to her seat "ok…Justin…" The teacher said. Justin came up and all the girls were crazy about him all but 1…Gwen, Justin came up there "I'm going to sing this song out to all my ladies…" he said and winked a Heather who about fainted and then began:** _**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_**I think you're special, what's behind your back?**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**_

_**Take 'em to the bridge**_

_**Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

_**Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're torquing with**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**And get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

**Justin was going to sing more but the teacher made him stop "I don't wanna hear anymore! Okay…Noah?" she said.**

** Noah looked up from his book "yeah.. You see me and Izzy already singed a song so we don't need to see another one" he said while Izzy nodded "okay fine whatever! Cody?" she said looking around the room. He's not here" Gwen said "okay then um…Lindsey? She said Lindsey jumped up and was already going to start**_**:**__**Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)**_

_**And you don't care what they say**_

_**See, everytime you turn around**_

_**They scream your name**_

_**Now I've got a confession**_

_**When I was young I wanted attention**_

_**And I promised myself that I'd do anything**_

_**Anything at all for them to notice me**_

_**But I ain't complaining**_

_**We all wanna be famous**_

_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**_

_**You know what it's like to be nameless**_

_**Want them to know what your name is**_

_**'Cause see when I was younger I would say**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have groupies**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Be on TV**_

_**People know me**_

_**Be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Fresh and clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**_

_**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

**When she got done everyone un-covered their ears. Lindsey was a TERRIBLE singer but they all act like she was great. "That was awesome!" the teacher said Lindsey smiled and went back to her seat "Heather?" Heather got up and stood in the middle of the room "get ready to hear what real singing is" she said and began: **_**Girl I can notice but to**_

_**Notice you**_

_**Noticin' me**_

_**From across the room**_

_**I can see it that can't stop myself from lookin'**_

_**And noticin' you noticin' me**_

_**Watch out I seen her type before**_

_**That girl is so dangerous**_

_**That girl is so dangerous**_

_**That girl is a bad girl**_

_**I seen her type before she's so dangerous**_

_**That girl is so dangerous**_

_**That girl is a bad girl yeaaah**_

**Heather looked at the class and rolled her eyes "told you I was awesome" and walked away the bad part was, she was right she was amazing. "Harold" The teacher said Harold got up and pushed his glasses back "I will be singing kung fu fighting because my wicked skills can sing it and beca-" "SHUT UP AND SING!" Duncan yelled cutting off Harold "GOSH!" he said and began:** _**Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah**_

_**Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah**_

_**Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah**_

_**Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah**_

_**Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting**_

_**Those kicks were fast as lightning**_

_**In fact, it was a little bit frightening**_

_**But they fought with expert timing**_

_**There was funky China men from funky Chinatown**_

_**They were chopping them up**_

_**They were chopping them down**_

_**It's an ancient Chinese art**_

_**And everybody knew their part**_

_**From a fainting, to a slip**_

_**And a kickin' from the hip**_

_**Everybody was Kung Fu fighting**_

_**Those kids were fast as lightning**_

_**In fact it was a little bit fright'ning**_

**But they fought with expert timing  
**

**Harold bowed and sat down "geek" Noah whispered to himself "okay lets see Leshawna's not here so…Duncan!" The teacher said everyone giggled because they could already knew Duncan probably suck. Duncan Moaned "do I haaaave to?" he asked "yes now go!" she said**

** Duncan got up and sat and began:** _**There's a moment in time**_

_**And it's stuck in my mind**_

_**Way back, when we were just kids**_

_**'Cause your eyes told the tale**_

_**Of an act of betrayal**_

_**I knew that somebody did**_

_**Oh, waves of time**_

_**Seem to wash away**_

_**The scenes of our crimes**_

_**For you this never ends**_

_**Can you stay strong?**_

_**Can you go on?**_

_**Kristy, are you doing okay?**_

_**A rose that won't bloom**_

_**Winter's kept you**_

_**Don't waste your whole life trying**_

_**To get back what was taken away**_

**Everyone's mouth dropped open he was good, no he was AMAZING! Gwen laughed and clapped "yeah I know I can sing big whoop" he said and sat back down "okay last one…Gwen!" Gwen was nervous. No one has heard her sing and she was scared she would mess up "hey…you'll do fine I promise" Duncan whispered to her with a smile. Gwen nodded and walked up "um... this is a song I wrote…. Here I go" she said and began:**

_**If you ever feel alone, if you ever feel scared, I will be there.**_

_**If you every wanna cry **_

_**Wipe the tear from your eye**_

_**Don't be shy just be free,**_

_**Shout to the world**_

_**I'm me! I'm me!**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**I'm I'm me**_

_**And that's who I wanna be!**_

**When Gwen got down Duncan clapped so loud that it made his hands red, "well done Gwen!" the teacher said while Gwen just smiled and ran back next to Duncan "thank you" she said. On the walk home Duncan stopped "what's wrong?" Gwen asked "Did you really write that song?" Duncan asked "yes" he said "okay…" and they kept walking hand in hand….**

_**Yes this chapter is over now wow a lot of singing I don't know why though I was just gonna do a couple and it went BAM all of them! (Well most of them) Fun fact! I did write the song Gwen singed me and my friend so I put it in there for her! Other than that no I didn't write any others. I took me awhile to pick one of my songs I wrote for Gwen to sing but I thought of this song so….. ya! Well see you next time when someone gets married…..(*hint hint*) you might know who MUHAHAHA *cough cough* yes I'm cheesy I know… well bye!  
-xoxomellowwings45**_

_**P.s. DISCLAMER: I don't own anything! Expect for "I'm me!" (Sadly)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm baaaccccckkkkkk! I decided to not care if I don't comment and no one reads it I'm going to still make this story soo enjoy!_

"Hey Gwen!" Bridgette said running to her holding Geoff hand Gwen turned around to look at them and smiled "hey guys what's up?" She asked "where going to play family do you want to play?" she said. "I don't know….." Gwen said trying to look away "Oh come on! It's fun!" she said "oh okay" she said and followed them back into the little play house. When they got there they saw that Duncan, Courtney, and Cody was there. "Okay now that were all hear who want to be who?" Courtney gave a mean look at Gwen and grabbed Duncan's arm "Duncan and I will be married" she said Duncan looked at Gwen who was talking to Cody and sighed and nodded. "Gwen and Cody you guys be the kids and me and Geoff will be the neighbors" Bridgette said and the game began.

"Now darling set the table will you?" Courtney asked and looking at Duncan "I'm busy get someone else to do lazy" he said pretending to read a book. Gwen giggled secretly and went back to looking out the "window" "Duncan! That's not how we play you have to say okay or make one of the kids do it!" she said. "Fine! Fine!" he said and pointed at Cody "go set the table" he said "But dadddd" he was about to whine but Duncan gave him a look and Cody went right to it "look daddy I made you a bracelet" Gwen said and put it on his wrist. Duncan blushed and said "thank you" Gwen smiled and accidently bumped into Courtney "oops sorry" she said "YOUR GROUNDED!" Courtney said "Go to the corner!" she yelled and pointed to one. Gwen giggled thinking it was funny and pretended to fake cried "WIFE! She did nothing wrong" Duncan said "I'm not your wife anymore! I want to be the daughter!" she said "but I need a wife!" Duncan said "I will" Gwen said Duncan became a light pink "you will?" he asked "yes!" she said and smiled.

_Okay okay I know what your thinking "WHAT IS THIS!" but I am going to end the TDLK like this and doing TDT which is total drama teenagers will bye!_


End file.
